The overall goal of the CURE: DDRCC is to promote multidisciplinary research in the molecular and cell biology, physiology and pathophysiology of the digestive system, foster collaboration and facilitate training, education and recruitment of new investigators. The Pilot and Feasibility Studies (PFS) Program, which has been enhanced by partnering with the UCLA Center for Translational Science Institute (CTSI) and by direct institutional resources (see below), is a key component to achieve the goals of the Center. The leverage of PFS funds has provided an important mechanism for enhancing our PFS program via substantial institutional support. We anticipate that a similar enhancement of the PFS program will operate in the next funding period.